04943
}} is the 4,945th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 20 March, 2008. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by MICKEY JONES Plot Part 1 Outside Victoria Cottage Perdy drags her suitcase across the gravel as Paul comes out to see her. They exchange pleasantries before Perdy asks about Katie and Gray. Perdy says Bev was actually very sweet in the end. Paul recounts that Katie is standing by Gray. Perdy says people think she is stupid. Paul makes it clear that Perdy will be moving into Victoria with him, not to the B&B. Grayson and Katie exit the shop so Paul shoos Perdy inside before going over to Grayson. Paul wants to know why Grayson can't at least be civil to Perdy but Grayson rebukes that Paul has obviously taken her side. Paul notes that Perdy only wants to check on her baby and that Grayson will lose custody of the child as Paul doesn't want to see a baby brought into the situation they are all in. In Butlers Farm as Jo brings in some laundry she pleadingly tells Andy that the only reason she didn't tell him all about Charlie was that she wanted their first few days back together to be like a honeymoon. He tells her to leave it. She continues that she wanted for Andy to see that no one in the village looks at him any differently. Andy burns his finger on a hot pan from the oven. As Jo rushes to comfort him Andy pushes her away and reckons she must love the fact that she is right and confessing didn't make the blindest bit of different to the way he feels. He chides her to say she told him so but Jo rails that she would never say that and adds that they should be happy now they are reunited and Charlie is gone. All Andy can think about is when he will be back and whether he has to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder before storming out. In Keepers Cottage Ashley asks Laurel to come home as she pours herself a glass of Sherry. Ashley asserts that this behaviour isn't like her. Laurel agrees that she prefers Brandy but that Betty is on a pension. Ashley reckons that Laurel can't drink the pain away and that she can't shut him out forever as it was his child too. Laurel asserts that Ashley has his job, his community and another child while she has nothing. Laurel scoffs at Ashley's attempts to placate her and when he wonders how she can be so cruel Laurel coldly states that the world is cruel but at least it is honest. Ashley reckons if she wants him to be honest he will and tells her he thinks she is blaming him for Daniel's death like she did her mother - she drove her away and now she is trying to do the same to him. Ashley asserts that he isn't strong but at least he is trying not to wallow. At this Laurel snaps railing at Ashley to get out throwing things at him and destroying Betty's dresser. At Hotten Police Station Charlotte embarrassedly apologises to Donna for accusing her of fancying Shane. Charlotte thanks Donna for letting her stay over and recounts how Ross gave her the 'I hope this doesn't make things awkward at work' speech. Donna tells an outraged Charlotte that Shane came on to her as well at the party. Charlotte says that she knew Shane liked to fish but she didn't realise he went trawling with a big net. Shane enters and slimily apologises for leading Charlotte on last night and asserts that he is in an awkward position being their tutor constable. Shane notes that they are both promising young officers and hopes that there won't be any awkwardness between them. Coming into Keepers Betty sees Laurel with a dustpan and brush and notes she must have seen Ashley. Betty wonders what the smell is and when Laurel asserts that it is stupidity Betty corrects that it is Sherry. She says Vera Washingtom gave it to her last Christmas. Betty wonders if Laurel scored a direct hit. Betty puts the kettle on and reminisces that during and after the war there were many people growing up without sons, husbands or fathers, reiterating husbands. Betty is willing to bet next weeks pools money that Ashley is hurting just as much as Laurel and is just putting a brave face on it. She tells Laurel that she must also do so. When Laurel rails that she doesn't see why she has to pretend to cope for other peoples benefits Betty notes that it is for her own benefit. She will only get through this if she is strong. Laurel doesn't think she can just put a brave face on it and Betty adds that maybe she isn't ready to accept it. As Laurel dashes out Betty realises just how close to the truth she was. In the village Katie wonders if it's safe to just ignore Perdy and wonders if there's a chance she could start to demand involvement in the birth and pre-birth process. As Grayson tries to placate, Laurel wanders past giving Katie a desperate and solemn look. Greg comes out and shouts to Laurel. He is concerned when she does not respond. In the Woolpack Viv wants to talk to Bob telling him that she still can't get through to Freddie but Bob reckons that his voicemail inbox must be full or something. Viv has brought a cheque she was hoping to bank which will finally level out the accounts and make them square. Bob doesn't think there should be a problem with doing that without contacting Freddie. John McNally comes over and wonders how Viv is getting on as he can't hold the front page forever. Viv abruptly tells him he can go ahead and print his fairy story because she is now squeaky clean, but adds she would sue him. On the steps of the Cricket Pavilion Laurel sits huddled tight as Greg approaches and wonders what he has told her about coming out without her coat on; taking off his own and putting it on her shoulders. Laurel asserts that all the sherry she has drunk is stopping her feeling cold. She tells Greg that she has a physical ache inside and wonders what she would be doing now if Daniel were still alive; probably moaning she asserts or trying to get him to go to sleep so she can watch TV. Greg wonders if she would be more likely to be ticking his toes, blowing raspberries on his tummy or enjoying the feeling she got when he smiles at her. Laurel admits how much she misses Daniel. Greg wipes away a tear of his own and asserts he is no use. He says they can have a brew then he will try and talk some sense. Laurel admits she is handling things badly and pushing people away. Greg wonders why she should be expected to handle it well. Laurel is pacified. In the Police Station Donna puts up a poster as Shane accosts her and tries to work out whether she likes him adding that there is a fine line between love and hate. Coming onto her he brushes her hand and, helping her affix the poster asserts that he likes to get things straight. Donna is frightened. Part 2 In the Woolpack Andy rants to Val about Jo not telling him about Charlie sooner. He says he gave her every opportunity to tell her and wonders why she didn't. Val reckons the only thing Jo is guilty of is being young and stupid and she blames Debbie for it. Andy says he will kill Charlie if he ever finds out where he is but Val tries to calm him. Andy notes that Jo never thinks things through. Wry Val wonders if she is impulsive and finds it hard to forgive others for their mistakes, implying that Andy is the same. At the pavilion Greg tells Laurel he always carries a flask in case of random lasses with Hypothermia. As Greg tells Laurel she has a sandwich choice of peanut butter or peanut butter she wonders if Daniel was allergic to something and that is what killed him. Greg pulls a face and Laurel tells him to say what they all say - it's nothing you did. Greg corrects her and tells her that it is nothing she knowingly did. Laurel confides in Greg about the height chart and the fact that she and Ashley haven't been close since Daniel's death. Laurel says that Ashley has just accepted it as Gods will but she can't. She adds that if she completely believed in heaven she could see him again one day but she laments that doesn't make up for not being able to hold him now. Greg tells her that although he isn't religious if it helps to blame Him up there then he reckons He has broad shoulders. Greg wonders if some answers from the pathologist might help but Laurel laments that she will still have no one to blame and no one to punish and that there will never be justice. Laurel apologises to Greg but he refuses to leave her and tells her she doesn't deserve the pain she is in. He adds that she is a good person. As Laurel hugs him and thanks him she moves across for a kiss but soon comes to her senses and hands back Greg's coat before fleeing. In Butlers Andy sighs as he approaches Jo and Sarah. He picks up his daughter and sits with Jo. Andy tells Jo he doesn't want to argue and she doesn't have to try so hard to make everything perfect. They profess their love for one another and Andy tells her that everything will be ok from now on - even the manky old goats. Telling het they will get moving with the adoption, Jo tries to explain to Andy that Debbie had nothing to gain by helping to get rid of Charlie other that Sarah's safety. Unconvinced Andy reckons Jo is the only mother Sarah needs and that he will go to social services in the morning. Misreading Jo's objections Andy says Jo has enough on without having to trail down to the offices. In the cemetery Greg contemplates at Daniel's grave as Mel approaches. Viv has asked her to close up the shop and with Arthur being looked after by Jake she wonders when Greg will be home. He says 'in a bit'. Mel reckons they're lucky to still have Arthur and her heart goes out to Ashley and Laurel. Mel wonders if Greg should keep his distance from Laurel if it is upsetting him so much. In the Shop Flat Bob puts some café left-over mousaka in the fridge and notes a pensive Viv. When she is silent under his questioning he presses and she meekly admits that all the money - the Happy Smile money and the cot-death money has gone. Bob is disbelieving at first but when Viv reasserts and says that the cashier told her to take it up with Freddie. Bob tells her to call the police. Viv is resolute that she can't do that but Bob recollects Donald's £10000 donation, the oldies pensions and even TJ's pocket money and his own trip in the plane. Viv desperately searches for any explanation other than the one staring her in the face wondering if Freddie took the money out and put it in a high interest account. Bob rails at her that she is being delusional and that Freddie has ripped them off. In Mulberry Cottage Ashley looks at photo's of his family. As Laurel arrives home she rushes to Gabby and apologises to her for being mean. Laurel explains that she was upset and sometimes upset people lash out. Laurel says she loves Gabby and as Gabby says she loves Laurel too Ashley comes in and tentatively asks her to go and get some tissues. Laurel apologises over and over to Ashley but he is dismissive saying she has nothing to apologise for and he always says the wrong thing. Laurel tells him he isn't useless and he is just trying to keep it together. She is sorry but she felt that he was coping so much better than she was and she hated him for it. She admits she now understands that he is hurting just as much as she is and she was trying to make him feel bad so he knew how she was feeling. Ashley confides that he cries in the shower, in the car and in the garden and is so scared of how he can live the rest of his life. He loves Laurel and Gabby so much he just has to try and live the rest of his life. Laurel tells Ashley she loves him more than she has ever loved anyone and confirms that he knows it. Laurel asserts that they are going to get through this and they embrace. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday